Fairy Tail vs Scorpio's Fang
by tytanictyranitar
Summary: Walking back to the guild Natsu and Happy find an half unconscious water mage with a new type of magic soon his old guild comes calling and it becomes another guild war. Rated for language, violence, and possible sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

Author note : Hi this would be my first time doing this so tell me how I did more chapters later I don't know how many but its gunna be a lot reviews are a big help to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fairy Tail except the plot nd ocs

Chapter 1). The mysterious stranger

As Natsu and Happy made there way back to the guild they both heard a groaning noise. They looked around to find a guy passed out with torn clothes and scars. Natsu carries the guy on his back as Happy flies to the guild to inform them about what they've found.

At the guild Happy flies in to that Natsu beat him there.

"This guy, we found him outside of town " exlains Natsu.

"Very good Natsu take him to the infirmary so he can rest "says Makarov.

"Ok " Natsu responded as he took the injured guy to the infirmary followed by Mirajane and Wendy.

When Natsu came out he sat down at a table accompanied by Lucy, Erza,Gray and Happy.

"Wonder who that guy is and what happened to him," said Lucy as she looked twards the infirmary.

"That's not the question you should be asking " Natsu said in a low growl.

"What's eating you flame head " Gray says.

"That guy I brought here he smells like a dragon there's no doubt about it " Natsu says heading to the infirmary.

"Wonder what kind of dragon raised him and what type of magic he uses " Lucy asks.

"Well lets go ask him Wendy should be done mending his wounds " says Erza getting up and heading to the infirmary.

Lucy and Gray followed Erza to the infirmary where they could here Natsu and Wendy talking. When they walked in Wendy and Natsu were looking out the nearby window that was shattered both were drenched.

"What happened in here " asked Erza, "And why are your clothes wet?"

"Damn him " says Natsu heading outside ignoring Erza.

"Natsu get back here and answer the question." Erza yelled following him.

"Wendy what happened here " asks Lucy.

"The guy he woke and was freaking out then attacked Natsu and I ." She responded.

"What kind of magic did he use " Gray asks.

"He uses maker magic " she starts. "Water make magic "

Outside Natsu and Erza search for the mysterious guy that was brought to their guild. Both looked high and low for him. After a while Natsu caught on to his scent. Natsu followed the scent to a forest clearing. The mysterious guy leans to a tree hold his side. Natsu walks closer to the guy as it starts raining. As Natsu gets closer he can see that the bandages on him have undone and started bleeding.

"You need to come with us so the bleeding will stop." says Natsu.

"I don't need help, I just have to leave or they'll find me again and finished what they started " he answered.

"Hey I don't need your attitude right now " Natsu tells him "Now stop being stubborn and come back with me ".

The guy looked at Natsu for a long while then gave in and slowly walked over to him.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it " Natsu told the guy with a smile. "By the way what's your name ?"

"Jordan Neptros " he answers.

AN : how'd I do review and stay tuned for more chapters. Stuff might start slowly but that's how things are anyways review and see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: Water vs Fire

AN: Not a lot of reviews but that's okay didn't expect much from the first chapter, anyways so new guy and possible dragon slayer find out more in this chapter review because I wanna know how I did don't mean to sound needy but I need to know. So enjoy this chapter hope it doesn't sound to boring but it will pick up later on.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail but owns plot nd ocs

2). Water vs. Fire

Natsu looked at Jordan as he helped him back to the infirmary. As he smelled the first time that Natsu met Jordan, the smell of dragon was very strong on him. Jordan too like Natsu has a very acute sense of smell and also knew the smell of a dragon. Natsu didn't notice the physical features on Jordan till now. Jordan was nearly the same hight as he was, long light pale blue hair tied in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes.

"So Jordan have you encountered any dragons lately? " Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't say it was recently but years ago I did encounter one. " Jordan responded.

"How long ago exactly? " Natsu asks.

"About fourteen years ago " he said." It's been a long time since I've seen him. "

"Were, were yoy raised by a dragon Jordan? " Natsu asked.

"I was, ... why does that matter?" Jordan asks.

"What kind of dragon was it? ".. Natsu asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, guy. Why does all this matter anyways he's missing and I need to find him. " he told Natsu.

Natsu keep asking Jordan questions till Mirajane told him to stop and rest up. Natsu offered to watch him in the event that he tries to escape again but Makarov told Gray to do that. Natsu questioned why but gave up. Gray asked of he could not do that but his request was shot down before he could ask it. Gray thought that it wasn't fair that he had to watch Jordan when Natsu offered in the first place. Later in the day it stopped raining and everyone started heading home. Mirajane gave Jordan the okay to be able to leave, his wounds had healed quickly while he was out in the rain. But still had to be bandaged up to prevent an, infection.

"So where will you be going now Jordan " Makarov asked.

"No where at the moment I'm in no condition to be traveling right now so I'll stay in Magnolia for now." Jordan responds.

"Oh, your welcome to stay at my place if ya want ." Lucy says.

"Thanks but I already checked into a hotel here so its okay. " he tells her.

"Well your welcome to stop by at anytime. " she says with a smile.

"Wow you usually don't want anyone at your place Lucy " says Happy slyly.

"Zip it cat " growls Lucy.

Jordan laughs at the interaction with Lucy and Happy. Everyone says their goodbyes, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy head home leaving Gray, and Jordan.

"Ehe well nice meeting ya Gray see ya around I guess." Jordan says.

"Yeah see ya." Gray responds.

Jordan starts walking twards the hotel he'd be staying at till he's healthy enough to continue looking for his foster father. Gray still standing in the same spot he was. He called out nervously to Jordan before he vanished down the street. Jordan turned back to Gray in confusion.

"Hey uhh let me see you do that water make magic " he asks.

"Maybe tomorrow its pretty late" Jordan responded.

"Oh okay that fine. " he said.

"Okay bye now " Jordan says as he vanishes in the night.

"Wait why did I ask him that " he says with a sigh "Ugh I'm such a big dummy ".

The next day Jordan had came back to the guild looking much better than yesterday. He sat down at a table Natsu and the others were at.

"Morning Jordan your looking great." Lucy says.

"Thanks morning to you guys as well " he greets.

"Hey Jordan how about you and I have a fight and if I win you have to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaims.

"Oh my well I don't know sounds fun but what happens when I win?" Jordan asks.

"Then Gray will take you out on a date hehe." Natsu says

"Wait what was that Natsu!?" Gray yells at Natsu.

"You heard what I said besides its not like you had anything else to do." Natsu smirked.

"Why am I always the target right now?" Gray asked.

"Well then what prize does Jordan get if he wins?" Erza questions.

"Hehehe how about if he wins Natsu has to do something really embarrassing. " Lucy chuckles.

"What!? Fine that's fair enough. " Natsu grumbles.

"All right then I accept your challenge. " Jordan says.

"Hehe I'm fired up now!" Natsu yells.

Jordan stands up from the table and heads outside followed by Natsu and the whole guild. Jordan and Natsu stand opposite from eachother face to face. Makarov walks in the middle of the and starts the fight. As he jumps out of the way Natsu attacks first. He charges at Jordan with his fist in flames. Jordan dodged it carefully.

"Up close attacks are effective when they hit." Jordan taunts.

"Just wait you can't dodge forever. " Natsu smirks.

"Water make lance storm." He says moving into his stance as lances shoot from thin air.

"What no way." Gray commented.

Natsu dodges as best as he could, but with difficulty. Knowing how to predict Natsu's next move using the water vapor in the air.

Jordan yells out "Water make whip," two long strips of water snap at Natsu's feet when ever he tried to move.

"That's a nice trick there Jordan." Natsu says.

"You haven't seen nothing. " Jordan smirks.

"Master do you think that he should be fighting with all his injuries. " Mirajane asked.

"Ehh don't worry he's fine. He could've fought yesterday while he was badly injured. " Makarov told her.

She didn't say anything afterwards and just watched the fight. Natsu's right hand and left leg were wrapped in the whips of water. Natsu was open for an attack but quickly thought up an ideal. He heated up his hand nd leg to make the water evaporate into steam. It worked nd he freed himself. Then let out his fire breath attack as it blasted through the water whips Jordan used to defend himself. Natsu thought he had him when Jordan launched his water breath attack at Natsu's. Both attack collided with tremendous force. Eventually they tired eachother out and stopped their attack leaving the battlefield in a steamy fog. Jordan had complete advantage in this. He used the fog to charge up his magic which was a good and bad thing. By the time Natsu found out the exact location Jordan was stood the said mage ate the steam around them, and launched his attack.

"Water dragon secret art : Lotus Tsunami !" Jordan yells as a large water streams in the shape of a lotus charge at Natsu.

'THE FUCK !?' Natsu asked himself as he was hit with the attack.

"Ding ding this match is over and the winner is Jordan! " Makarov yells.

"Wow that was really fun, most ive had in weeks." Jordan smiles.

"All right since you won what are you gunna have me do? Natsu asked.

AN: So what horrible thing do I have in store for Natsu well you'll have to find out in the next chapter so stay tune and Happy Holidays or not depending on when you have seen this. Review because its a need to know thing if you guys don't review I can't tell if y'all like this or not so take time in your busy or not busy schedule and review. Thanks for reading and for being patient people for the this chapter and stay patient for the next one.


End file.
